What Love Is
by Caitlin.Apone.Grace
Summary: "I've been in love with you ever since you first climbed into my tree house." After all these years Riley starts developing feelings for Danny. Of course Danny already has feelings for Riley. Watch as Riley realizes what has been in front of her all along. She doesn't need dinner with fancy candles. She just needs Danny by her side.
1. Chapter 1

Riley paced the floor as she ran her fingers through her hair. What did she do?! She kissed Danny, that's what! Riley didn't know where it came from. They were just hanging out at Ben's apartment, watching Emma and talking when Riley had the sudden urge to kiss Danny. Well... Not _'that'_ sudden. Ever since Riley and Ben broke up and Riley started hanging out with Danny as much as she used to, Riley noticed her feelings for Danny were starting to change. It started with the little things. Like how she noticed the little flecks of grey in his beautiful blue eyes. Then there's the fact that she keeps catching herself staring at him or thinking about him. Oh, but the 'best' one is where she wanted to jump onto her best friend and do things to him that she had never done to any other person ever, every time he hugged her. Not only did she feel safe and complete in his arms(which is a WHOLE NEW THING that she is not going to even think about right now) but every time he hugs her and she's presses up against his rock solid chest... Well I'm sure you understand where she was going with this.

"UGH!" exclaimed Riley allowed still pacing the floor of her apartment. The stuff she had been feeling the past few weeks was nothing like the stuff she felt for Ben. Somehow it seemed more... Well Riley didn't really know how to put it. Let's just say it felt stronger and more intense. Though Riley was willing to ignore those newfound feelings because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Danny. He was one of the most important people in her life. Which is why Riley didn't understand why she kissed him. She had the impulse to kiss him, like she had for the past few months, but this time the acted on it. She took Danny completely by surprise. It took Riley about one second to realize what she was doing when she panicked, pushed herself away from Danny, and grabbed her bag running out of the apartment apologizing. Which got her to where she was now. Pacing around her own apartment, alone, pretty much thinking that she just ruined her friendship with Danny. I mean sure, they could still be friends if course but it wouldn't be the same! It would be awkward. Riley never wants to feel awkward around Danny.

Riley was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She didn't even have to guess, she knew who it was. Danny had come to talk to her. Sighing, Riley went to the door. "GO AWAY DANNY! I don't want to talk right now." The banging continued. "Riley come on! Open the door!" Danny called. Opening the door Riley says, "I'm serous Danny go aw-" She was cut off by Danny stepping up to her, grabbing her and wrapping her in his arms, and placing his lips on hers. Riley stood sill for half a second, stunned. That's when it all clicked in her head. Danny. Wheeler. Is. Kissing. Me. Riley finally responds to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck. They stand like that for what seems to be forever. Discovering each others lips. Riley felt the soft plumpness of Danny's lips and she smiled as she ran her tongue across it. Danny retaliated and swiped his tongue across her equally full, plump, soft lips. She gasped at the feeling. Danny took advantage and stuck his tongue inside her mouth, searching it. Riley moaned and unconsciously pulled Danny closer. That's when it occurred to her that they were standing in the door where anybody can see and probably hear them. Riley grudgingly pulls her lips away from Danny's, breathing heavily. Danny dips down and places his forehead on Riley's, also breathing heavily. "Well... I guess you weren't lying when you bragged that you were a good kisser..." said Riley looking into Danny's eyes, still breathing heavily. Danny smiled down at her and said ,"Here, why don't we go inside so we can have a little bit more privacy and talk. Orrrrrr, we could just continue what we were doing right here." He said the last part wiggling his eyebrows in only a way that Danny can make look so adorable but so hot at the same time.

Hitting him on the chest Riley turns around and walks back into her apartment. Not without grabbing Danny's hand first, though. Honestly how did this not happen sooner, Riley thought situating herself on the couch. mean I must have been pretty blind these past few months. Danny and I have been spending way more time than they usually do together these past few months. That's saying something considering the fact that they already spent a lot of time together. Add that onto the fact that over these past few months Riley and Danny have found pretty much every excuse possible to touch each other and just be really close to each other. Riley, was broken from her thoughts when Danny snapped his fingers in her face. "Helloooo... Earth to Riley. Riles?" he said. "Oh, I'm sorry Danny! I was just thinking about the past few months," she says. Danny smiles at her, but stands up quickly and goes to pacing the floor. "Danny... What are you doing?" she asks. Danny shakes his head thinking. Then he turns his head and stares at her. "Riley," he says walking up to her and gently taking her small hands into his big ones, "I need you to tell me something. I need you to tell me that whatever happened just now and at the apartment happened because you have some sort of feelings for me. I need you to tell me that this is not some sort of thing to make Ben jealous or something so you guys will get back together. I need you to tell me that what just happened was real and that you wanted that to happen because you have feelings for me. Because if that's not the case then I need to go. I couldn't handle if the one thing I have been waiting for my whole life was fake." Riley stared at him trying to process what he said. For the first time ever, Danny seemed desperate. Like he really needed Riley to say that this was real. That she truly had feelings for him. It made her heart swell. "Danny! How could you think I was faking? I'm over Ben! I have been for a couple of months now. Ho could you think that I would do something like that to you? don't know what I feel for you, but I know it's growing stronger and stronger, and I know that it is very much real. I- Wait a minute... Did you say the one thing you've been waiting for your whole life? What are you talking about? Danny?" Riley said. Danny automatically looked away. "Uh...uh...maybe I should go..." He says getting up quickly, trying to avoid eye contact. "Oh no you don't Wheeler,' said Riley hopping up and putting her hand on Danny's chest, "What did you mean the thing you've been waiting for your whole life?"

Sighing Danny looks at the ground shuffling his feet until finally he looks up and makes eye contact with Riley. "Riley... I've been in love with you ever since you first climbed into my tree house. While you were pining over ben I was pining over you. Then we grew up and you went to law school and I became a professional hockey player and I hoped my feelings for you had left, but when I saw you again for the first time in New York I knew they hadn't. I hoped that you had gotten over ben so maybe, just maybe, we had a chance at being something. But right when you walked through our apartment door I knew you still weren't over Ben. So, I settled for being the best friend again. Because that meant I still got to be with you. While it wasn't in the way that I wanted it to be, I could still be with you. I could still be with my best friend. Well, you were still pining over ben, but you were going out with guys so I figured I should just continue sleeping with women, because, come on, obviously I like sex. Then I met Amy and she made me feel something. Nothing like the way you made me feel, but at least it was something! Well that lasted for about two months until she picked up n my feelings for you. She dumped me and I was devastated. I might not have loved her like I loved you, but I still loved her. As time went on and you got together with Ben I got over her, but didn't get over you That was ok, because I still had you as my best friend. Which meant I still had you. That was all that mattered. But then you and Ben broke up and we started hanging out a lot more and my feelings for you, which were already extremely high, multiplied for you. And it seemed like you started to feel like you had something for me to, but I convinced myself that my mind was playing tricks on me. That was, until, you kissed me. That opened my mind to the possibility that you just might... that you just might have feelings for me. And... well... you know the rest." Danny says, blushing and once again avoiding my eye contact. I stand there for second and stare at him. "He's been in love with me since he first met me? He put his feelings aside just so he could still be in my life? Oh god... I'm such horrible person! I have complained and complained about being in love with ben and all my problems with Ben so many times. I can't even imagine the pain he felt! I'm going to make this up to him," Riley thinks.

"Oh Danny," I say as I grab his face and bring him in for a kiss. He smiles and returns the kiss while gently cupping his hands around my face like I'm the most precious thing in the world to him. I try to put all my feelings into the kiss. My guilt for complaining about Ben to all these years. My appreciation and love for him as my best friend who has always been there for me. And lastly my feelings of hope and happiness of what I think our future could bring. I include my rapidly growing feelings for him into the kiss. Danny understands. Through the kiss he sends me back the understanding and forgiveness for all my complaining. He shows is love back for me for always being there for him. He also share his hope for our future. But mostly, he includes all the love for me that I do not have for him yet. But he understands. He knows my feelings will grow. We break apart, and take a breathe. I look up at him and I know that kissing him earlier today was the right choice. I'm ready to see what our future brings.

Danny stares down at me with his big happy bear smile. He takes his hands off my face and he wraps his arms around me, locking me in a big bear hug. I smile into his chest and hug back. We stand like this for awhile until we finally break apart. Yet we are still not apart. His hands are on my waist while mine are on his chest. I have a feeling it will always be this way. We just have to touch each other. We have to. And as he stares down at me I know that it's ok. That it's all ok. And that right there is what's going to make me fall completely,madly, and deeply in love with him. "Food?" I say, turning towards the kitchen. "Are you kidding me? I'm starved! All that kissing has made me work up quite an appetite," Danny says, winking at me and taking my hand as we walk to my kitchen. "Oh whatever Danny," I say as I roll my eyes jokingly, and I hip bump him, "You're always hungry."

**~END OF CHAPTER ONE~**

**Ok so hi :) This is my first fanfiction on so take it easy on me please, anybody that actually bothers to read my fanfiction. Obviously, well maybe not obvious to everybody, this is a Baby Daddy fanfiction. And again, obviously, this is a Danny and Riley fanfiction. Now I'm going to warn you of some things SO READ THIS! This is rated m for mature so there will be kissing parts as well as sex parts. The sex parts will come a little later. I want to focus on developing the relationship. Danny is obviously in love with Riley and Riley obviously likes him, but I'm not gong to make her automatically fall in love with him. It might be a little fast, but not so fast as to where next chapter she is going to declare her devoted love for him. ANOTHER WARNING! I'm just going to come right out and say this. I'm one of those people that likes to read about boyfriends being possessive of girlfriends. Obviously (wow I use this word A LOT) I'm not talking about complete control and not letting her talk to any guys, because come on this is Danny we are talking about. I'm just saying some parts of my story might have Danny being jealous and have Danny being territorial of Riley. Don't like it, don't read my story. Simple. I'm warning you now. So if anybody actually reads tis, and you don't like the possessive parts then stop reading. simple. I don't want any complaints. And if anybody actually does read this THANK YOU SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Ummmmmmm... let's see what else...? Oh Yes! Grammar! I'm doing spell check and trying my best to get completely correct grammar, but nobody is perfect and I honestly hate double checking things so... Yeah. Or if I put the wrong word or forget a word JUST DEAL WITH IT OK! I make mistakes. And I'm sorry. One last thing before I go. Don't expect normal update schedules. I'm saying this now. Of I'm not feeling inspired I won't write. Simple Don't message me complaining. Sometimes I just don't want to write. I'm writing this story to entertain people and make them happy as well as making me happy because I'm writing about one of my favorite otps. So yup... do not expect normal updating schedules. I hate to say this but I want to be honest. It might take a while between updates. But I WILL EVENTULLY FINISH THIS STORY! No matter how long it takes. Alright. And thank you thank you THANK YOU to the people that actually read this author note. Hope you enjoy my story! Comment, like, review! Or whatever. :D **

**~ _Caitlin _**


	2. Chapter 2

Riley looked over at Danny behind her shoulder. "So um... Danny," she said while trying to focus on making them sandwiches, "What exactly are we? I...um... I mean are we a couple, or...? But it's totally fine if you don't want to be. I get it." Riley says the last part blushing and looking down at her hands. Danny steps up and takes Riley's cups Riley's face in his hands. He brings her eyes to meet his. "Riley, after everything I just told you, how could you even think I wouldn't want you to be my girlfriend?" Riley smiled up at him and she leaned in for a kiss when somebody knocked on the door. "Riley! Hey it's me Ben! Open up!"

"Ben?" Riley says to Danny as she goes to open the door. Panic fills Danny's eyes. Riley reaches the door. Just as she's about to open it Danny says,"Riley! Don't tell him I'm here! Don't tell him!" Then he goes and runs into the bathroom. "Danny what..." Riley says, but she opens the door anyways. "Ben... Hey... What brings you here?" Riley says with fake enthusiasm. Not only was it bothering her that she didn't know why Danny was hiding, but things had been awkward between her and Ben after the break up. "Riley! Hey! I was just I the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by! I uh... I wanted to ask if you wanted to come on a picnic with Emma and I," says Ben. "Right, right..." said Riley, crossing her arms and staring at Ben," And where's Emma? Since, you know, it's supposed to be a picnic with all THREE of us." Ben glanced around, obviously trying to come up with an excuse. "She uh, she uh, she's going to meet us there...?" says ben smiling awkwardly. Riley sighs and puts a hand on her forehead, trying to keep herself from flipping out on Ben. She already didn't want to talk to him since the break up, and now he was intruding on her and Danny's time. "Listen Ben, I'm kind of busy right now so-" Riley starts to say, but she is cut off by Ben. "Hey, is somebody here?" he asks walking towards her kitchen to her and Danny's uneaten sandwiches. "No uh," says Riley running into the kitchen. "I was just, uh, really hungry, that's all," says Riley as she shoves her sandwich in her mouth. "Yum..." Riley says still chewing the sandwich. But it came out more like "Garrum".

"Right... so anyways, I guess I'll get going then. It's a shame to, because I even packed your favorite," said Ben, winking while he walked to the front door. "Mmhm, and you said you were just in the neighborhood. Well, Ben, it has been a pleasure, as always, so goodb-" Riley is cut off by a bang in the bathroom. "Danny!" she thought. "I thought that you said there was no one here..." said Ben walking towards the bathroom. "NO! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Riley shouted as she ran over to the bathroom and threw herself in front of the door. Ben stared at her. "It's just that my cat, um, Dan... Danyellonor! Yes, Danyellonor is in there. He has worms... Poor thing. There's just like... Blood... Yeah blood! And uh... pee EVERYWHERE! You definitely don't want to go in there. So, anyways, aren't you late for your picnic with Emma...?" Riley says. "Since when do you have a cat?" Ben asks, walking closer. "Well you know in this economy, I thought 'Why not?'" says Riley backing up until her back was on the door. She was mentally banging her head into the wall. She always acted really stupid under pressure. Plus she was a horrible liar! But Ben seemed to buy it... That had to mean something right? Well, Danny was really the only person that was able to tell if she was ever REALLY lying anyways. Now that she thought about it, Danny was really the only one that ever actually noticed stuff like that. Riley would have to deeply think about that later. Right now her goal was to get Ben out of her apartment so she could talk to Danny, and see WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON! Though, at the moment, Riley wasn't making much progress.

"Oh, that makes sense," said Ben, and Riley had to really try to not start laughing. She couldn't believe he actually bought that. She'd have to laugh about this later. After she got Ben out of her apartment. And then after she beat the crap out of Danny for putting her in this situation. He was SO going to pay. Anyways, Riley had to focus. She needed Ben out of her apartment. Riley opened her mouth to ask him to leave, but she was cut off by him saying, "Uh question, what type of name is Danyellonor? It's kind of a strange name for a cat." Riley sighed and mentally banged her head against the door. He wasn't getting the hint! She wanted him to leave. A couple months ago, she might have killed for a chance to have him here in a situation similar to this, but that was a couple months ago. The only relationship she had any desire of being in with Ben, is a friendship. Plus they still have to work towards that! Well kind of... It's just a complicated situation, alright! Riley was still upset over their break up. Not upset over him, but upset on how things ended. She regrets so much how she ended things with Ben over Angela. But she doesn't regret the break up. She regrets what the break up did to her friendship with Ben, but she doesn't regret the break up. If she hadn't broken up with Ben she wouldn't be with Danny now. Sure, they have only Ben together for less than an hour, but in those few minutes that they have been together, heck these past few months, Riley has felt more right with Danny than she ever has with Ben. Which was a weird thing to say, because Riley wasn't in love with Danny yet, but she had been in love with Ben for practically her entire life. Riley was snapped out of her thoughts by Ben.

"Uh Riley? Hello? What's going on inside that pretty little mind of yours? I hope it's the same thing that's going on inside of mine," says Ben, wiggling his eyebrows. Riley rolled her eyes. Same old Ben with his same old flirty comments. "Huh? Oh nothing... I'm just thinking about Dan...yellonors worms. That poor cat... It just came out of nowhere. I'm pretty sure It's going to die... How tragic? I'll survive though... But, oh yes! His name! Well... Danyellnor was uh... My great grandfathers name! He had grey hair, and Danyellnor the cat has grey fur, so I just kind of named it that," Riley said, the whole time feeling stupider. The longer Ben stayed here, the more she was going to bring down her own IQ! "That's kind of graphic... But so is what we could be doing instead of worrying over your cat," says Ben once again making another stupid, horrifying, flirtation. "Really Ben," says Riley glaring at Ben, "My cat is dying and you chose to flirt with me? You even said we should have sex instead of worrying about my cat. That's disgusting!" At this rate, Riley and Ben were NEVER going to be friends. "Calm down Riley, I was joking. unless, you know, you want to do that really graphic thing. Then I'm totally down for that," says Ben as he steps up and hugs Riley. Riley stands frozen in his arms until she grudgingly pats him on the back while she glares at him. Right now she was frustrated and she only wanted to be in Danny's arms, even though she was still going to kill him for putting her in this horrible mess.

Seeing Riley barely responding to the hug, and the fact that she was glaring at him, Ben stepped back and laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. Here, do you want me to help with Danyellonors? I can clean up the bathroom, and you can clean up the cat. It will be like tag team!" said Ben. Riley went into defense mode again "NO! I mean uh... you don't have to do that! Really! I mean he bites... He might even have rabies on top of the worms. Who knows? I couldn't subject you to that. Thanks for offering though! Here, go home and spend time with Emma. I'm sure she misses you. You've been working extra shifts right? And with that girl Amanda." says Riley literally Ben towards the door. She was done. "Ah, is somebody jealous," Ben tries to flirt as they arrive at the door. "Not even close," says Riley as she glares at him, "I just know you guys are really close and I think you should go for her. Move on." Suddenly a look comes on Ben's face. "We used to be close. I miss being friends... If nothing else, can we be friends again? Please? It sucks not being friends. You don't even laugh at my flirting! You just glare at me. Can we please please please? If not for me then for Emma," says Ben. Riley laughs. "You always use Emma as an excuse," she says. "Is that a yes?" Ben ask with hope in his eyes. Riley stares at him for a moment. "Fine..." she says. "Yes!" cheered Ben, and he picks her up and spins her around. "You didn't let me finish," says Riley when Ben sets her back down, "Yes, we can be friends. JUST FRIENDS! No kissing, no dates, no flirting, no nothing, ok? Just friends."

Ben smiles. "Ok ok," he says, "Just friends." "Good," says Riley. " Now get out of here before I change my mind," she says. Ben salutes her. "Yes mam," he says," Here, tell me later about Danyellonor. Bye!" It takes Riley a second before she remembers her fake cat. "Right, will do. Bye!" she says. And with that she shuts the door and slumps down against it. That was exhausting. She stays that way for about two seconds until the bathroom door opens. Danny sticks his head out. "Is he gone?" he asks. Riley stands up and stalks over to Danny. She says, "Yes, he's is finally gone. Which means you have A LOT of explaining to do Wheeler."

**~END OF CHAPTER TWO~**

**Alright so what do you guys think? I was trying to write the characters as much as themselves as possible, but I don't know how well I did. In the show there is just a certain humor to them that I can just not write, no matter how hard I try. Just bear with me. And next chapter be expecting some more Riley/Danny moments. And if you guys are lucky I just might add in a kissing part ;D Sorry that it took me a couple of days to update. I just didn't feel inspired, you know? I'm very excited about this chapter! And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of the people that read and actually followed my story. You have no idea what it means to me, so THANK YOU! As a writer, I'm never 100% certain of my writing. Expect another chapter in a couple of days. Thanks for reading! :D Oh! And sorry if you think it's kind of short... I had to end here so I could pic up with Riley and Danny's conversation first thing next chapter. Thanks again! :)**

~Caitlin


End file.
